


[Podfic] Advantage

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This slave-owner thing was a lot of responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59436) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



**Length:** 1:31:36

**File Size:** 102.2 MB (mp3) | 84 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/advantage.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/advantage.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by lenkti

 

Originally posted August 4th 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/23833.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
